Death of a Flame
by codegirl96
Summary: Based around my Bleach OC, Senri Hita's death before entering the Soul Society. Two different ideas pick which one you like best. First idea: A Father's Return. Second idea: The Flames of Fate. Read and Review! Rated T for death and blood.


**Alright so like I said in the summary this fanfic is the two ideas i had for how my Bleach OC Senri Hita died. Please tell me which one you like when (and if) I get both up.**

**Also, both will probably be multiple chapters long.**

**Okay so in this first idea:**

**(Told through the third-person point of view of the father)**

**Tatsuki Hita, a soldier in Japan's army finally returns home after 3 years of fighting in the war and is overjoyed to be reunited with is wife and young daughter, but many of the village children have been dying due to illness caused by the harsh winter. A tragic and heartbreaking experience for the parents, as Tatsuki soon learns when his beloved daughter falls to the same illness.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Though this is a story for Bleach none of the characters or anything else from the show or manga is in this fanfic so, I guess that means this is all mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Idea 1: A Father's Return<br>Chapter 1:  
><span>A Snowy Return<span>**

Tatsuki Hita made his way up the narrow hilled path, trudging through ankle deep snow as the chilly winds of winter blew. It had been nearly three years since he had seen his wife Hikaru and his young daughter Senri who was now six. He had been sent to the east to fight in the was that had broken out and was over-joyed to be walking up the path that led to his home.

He had just made it over the hill when he heard a small voice yell, "Daddy's back!" He looked up at the house just in time to see a small figure run out the front door and directly towards him. It was his daughter, bare foot and dressed in thin plain cloth. He picked her up when she reached him, lifting her high above his head. She laughed happily, a smile spread wide across her face.

She had short, raven black hair that wasn't even long enough to reach her shoulders and a small part of it was tied up on the side of her head. She also had big bright orange eyes that seemed to light up her entire face like a candle would a room.

He pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you daddy." she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too baby." he whispered back.

"Senri Hita! You get back in here this minute!" someone yelled from inside the house. Then the woman stuck her head out the door. "Tatsuki!" she gasped in suprise.

"Hikaru." the man smiled, sitting his daughter down. She ran towards the house chanting 'Daddy's back! Daddy's back!' the whole way, Tatsuki following close behind her. When he got to the house he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her softly.

"Welcome home." Hikaru said quietly, returning the kiss.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter idea came to me during lunch one school day of freshmen year, I had my insanely crazy friend Kayla read it and she liked it. Sorry it took so long to post it.<strong>

**Anyway, this story might sit a while like most of my other stories because for this first idea I only have this chapter and the last chapter written and I have NO ideas for the chapters in between so... yeah.**

**Also! I've decided to not be as independent on my stories as I have, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter (or the next few chapters) by all means PLEASE do not be afraid to share them or this story might not be uploaded for awhile...**

**And Now! I shall share with you the second idea that will be in this story!**

**Second idea:**

**(Probably going to be in third-person but may be in first-person point of view of Senri)**

**Senri Hita is the younger sister of Taki, a samurai-in-training. Known for making trouble, her over-confident attitude and her ability to make things go how she wants them to, had recently talked her older brother's mentors into letting her join him and the other men in their training in the 'ways of the samurai' (well at least the swordfighting part) and proved herself quite the fighter for not only a girl but for someone so young. **

**One seemingly peaceful night her village goes up in flames, while trying to escape the blaze she spots her brother. Weak, injured, and still fighting the three men responsible for the fire. When she see's him about to be struck down she rushes to his aide and in the resulting battle she dies protecting the one she cared most about**

**(I've noticed my story chapters are starting to get shorter while the Author Notes just grow)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
